The Legend of Nagato's Cursed Apprentice
by Hitman81
Summary: Can you imagine being alone? Not lonely, but completely and utterly by yourself in the world. Now picture that you are ten years old. No body will talk or look at you, you feel like a stain on the footpath. Then comes salvation. How far would you fight? When moral lines blur, where do you are alliances lie? With the people who hated you or the man who saved you?
1. Chapter 1

The little boy standing in the street alone went unnoticed; everyone around him was oblivious to the shiver in his body as the wind and rain tore through his ratted dirty clothes too caught up in their own lives, in their own arrogance that everything in the world was right.

People bustled through the streets of the hidden leaf village, past the small huddled figure like he wasn't even there, like his presence was so pathetic that he was beneath their notice. Children raced each other happily playing chases, knocking his small frame to the ground as they whizzed past him. The children didn't look back to see who they had hit or maybe they had not even noticed they had hit somebody but they continued to laugh and play as if his huddled fallen figure wasn't even there. As if he didn't exist.

His stomach was empty his body was crying out for sustenance. The boy sat on the street, too exhausted to cry, too torn apart to scream, too agonised to call for help. Too delirious to remember why he wanted help in the first place, no one had listened to him before, why would they now?

He had been long since cared for. He had nobody in the world. People were all around him yet he not only felt like he was alone but he felt like he was tainted, a useless dirty pest upon the world he had been thrown in. He wanted to scream to the people around him that it wasn't his fault, that he was sorry that he was not of worth or purpose. His only value being his body that would serve as food to the earth and even in that he had not much to give. He was barley skin and bones, his body o weak and fragile. It had not always been like this, not that he could remember that time.

His mother and father had died when he was born. The third Hokage had looked after him financially until when he was five and the third Hokage had died. He had been too young to understand the full meaning of death, but all the same he had grieved. The third Hokage had been the closest thing he had known to a parent. However when he had died the government had closed down his pension he had been receiving for his care, deeming him a waste of money. Without support he had been kicked out of both his home and school then dumped onto the streets.

He had begged, bargained, sold the clothes off his back and with his own blood and tears had managed to barely stay alive. Now at the tender age of eight he still had not gotten anywhere, he was as homeless and as poor as he had started out. His next meal had always been uncertain but this time he had gone without one for too long. Not that it mattered; he had lost his will to live. Happiness was a foreign feeling to him, to the point where he believed that pain and sadness was all that he was able to feel anymore.

The little boy didn't feel the man sit beside him his senses where so dulled from malnutrition and pain until the man lifted a hand to his chin to turn him toward his face.

He didn't fight, even though he knew the man could be a paedophile or a killer. He didn't care anymore; he just wanted to fade away with the dying sun. Maybe then the painful throb in his heart would cease, maybe then is gut wenching sadness would fade, maybe then the hunger would be quenched. The little boy didn't pray for the strength to live nor happiness or even a loving family again, he prayed for nothingness. For the heart shredding pain to end.

The man wore a black robe that covered him from head to toe imprinted with red clouds; the pattern to him looked like the clouds were bleeding in a dark storm. The man's face was obscured by a hood, but a rich deep voice emanated from the darkness.

"Hello. My name is Nagato. What is your name child?"

The man spoke to him as if he wasn't trash like he was really interested in the answer, like he mattered, like they were equals.

Even in the boys state his interest with piqued, weakly but still even that was a small miracle in its self.

"I-"

The boy faltered agony filling his eyes.

"I-I can't r-remember." He whispered his voice hoarse. It had been so long that somebody had cared enough to learn his name. He had just been 'you!' now nearly half of his life. It took all his efforts to keep his head up and his mouth to make the right movements, his tongue feeling like lead in his dry parched mouth.

The unknown man raised his hands to pull the hood back, not completely but enough so that he could see his face. The boy froze, if he had been stronger he would have felt shocked. He ran a hand over the piercings all over the man's face with a violently shaking hand. The piercings were black thick bars three in his nose, two at the corner bottom of his lip looking like fangs and multiple piercings lined his ears. On anybody else it would have looked stupid or ugly, but on him… it looked oddly beautiful. He had stunning short orange that fell into his eyes that were strangely ringed. Those eyes held warmth and understanding despite how unusual they were. He smiled gently, kindly.

"That is okay." He reassured him. Nagato used simple language short and to the point.

Nagato paused as he watched the child sway as if he were a leaf in the wind. Nagato had just been just passing through the hidden leaf village when he had spotted this boy from the corner of his eye. Nagato had seen poverty in his travels, had seen children and women's bodies litter villages after the Great Ninja War had swept over it in all its glory. Yet the sight of this one child so skinny so young…so alone dying on the street water pelting down on his completely unprotected body as people bustled past him avoiding looking at him, like he was an ugly piece of art of their world of beauty, captured his attention and intense disgust. Not one of them stopped to offer him even a tissue.

Nagato didn't know what had possessed him to sit down in the pouring rain but soon he found himself staring into the blue eyes filled with so much pain it made him want to wrap this child in bubble wrap and protect him from the world, whispering promises that no one would ever hurt him again. When the boy lifted his hand to his piercings he let him. What amazed him was that there was no fear in his face as he did so. Most people saw his face and their faces screwed up in either aversion or alarm. But the child's face was one of acceptance and faint curiosity.

"I am looking for a companion in my travels." Nagato said even though had been looking for no such thing.

"Would you care to fill that position?" He asked, inspired all of a sudden, he mind made up. He would take care of the boy, like obviously nobody had. Why he had no idea, but a cord stuck in his heart with the thought of leaving him there. He wanted the boy to make his own decision to come with him however time was running out he was about to collapse at his feet. How he remained upright Nagato had no idea. He looked so weak and fragile, like a thin glass statue slowly fracturing under the pressure of the wind.

The boy looked up at the man, his head jerking as if the strength to move his head was an Olympian fete. The boy's eyes

"I- I…too weak to m-m-move, let al-alone travel with y-you."

"I will carry you to my hotel and get you cleaned up and fed."

"It's okay m-mister, I'm n-not worth the trouble. I-I would hate to burden you."

The boy looked away waiting for him to leave him like everyone in in life had. Nagato wasn't taking no for an answer though. He thought for a moment.

"How about I make a deal with you."

Nagato watched the boy's eyes flash in surprise even though he looked about ready to pass out any second now. Nagato continued,

"I will give you food and board and anything else you might need. In exchange you travel with me all over the world as my companion and as my student."

"You're…student? Why would you….?" He asked weakly his eyes drifting closed then open.

"I feel…great potential in you and I would like to have someone to pass on my ninja skills and training on to."

"Why?" He whispered again, refusing to give in to the blackness that was fringing his mind with obvious difficulty.

"Well, I guess in a way I want to be remembered, I don't want what I have trained so hard to get be lost forever simply because I have passed onto the neither lands. I know you may not understand, but one day when you are as old as me, you will. So what do you say, do you accept our deal?"

There was a moment of silence were all that passed between that was pelting rain and the sound of it hitting the pavement.

The boy's whispered 'yes' was lost in the sound as he fell to the ground, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy awoke dizzy and his muscles sore. This was not a surprise almost half his life he had woken up to pain. But something was different, something was missing. His mind was too foggy, too clouded with sleep to think clearly, it took him a moment to realise what was wrong. Or more like right.

The pain in his stomach was gone, the gut wenching hunger that had followed him around like a daunting oppressive cloud had been lifted. It was fully gone for the first time in many years. The boy was so stunned he bolted up right in bed so fast nausea over took him and he had to lay his head between his knee's for a moment to wait for it to pass.

"Now that was not the smartest thing to do, would you not agree?" Nagato walked into the room a glass of water in his hand.

The boy looked around warily like a wounded deer trying to catch the scent the unseen danger it's certain is there. Nagato let him look at him then watched as his gaze travelled then around the room, the bed the boy laid upon faced a light brown wooden wall with a painting hanging from a nail of a white dove bowing its head its beautiful plumage ruffled, its wings out stretched in the expectation on flight. It was the kind of painting you could stare at for hours and still be wondered at the intricate details caressing the canvas.

"You painted this?" The boy asked hesitantly. Nagato raised an eyebrow handing him the water.

"How did you know?"

"It's has your name signed in the corner." The boy said seriously in a tone that held no mocking whatsoever. Nagato laughed at himself.

"I put it up here to liven the room up a bit for you."

"That wasn't necessary." The boy said quickly as if he didn't want Nagato to see him as trouble he had to look after and make comfortable. Nagato laughed it off even though on the inside his heart broke for the kid. He would have to do something about how he viewed his own self-worth.

"You have been out for quite a few days, at least a week. I had to take you to the hospital to get you some emergency treatment. They gave you sustenance through a tube for a few days and when I was able to take you home but they made me keep you on a liquid diet. Now they think you will be able to eat small amount of soft food every few hours."

The boy looked shocked, as if he couldn't believe Nagato had gone to such lengths to care for him. The boy bowed his head low to the ground.

"I apologise that I have been such a burden. I am afraid I cannot pay you back the money for the hospital bills and your time, but I will repay the debt all the same in any way I can...I know it will take some time but-"

Nagato interrupted him.

"There is something that you can do for me." He pondered.

"Anything" The boys answer came immediately. Nagato smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Relax, get better and grow stronger. We leave when you are able."

"I- I- am able now." The boy tried to get up on shaking limbs. Nagato scowled and the boy froze in terror cringing back as if he believed he was going to hit him. Nagato softened his expression slowly which was hard when his inner turmoil was tearing at him. How could life treat such an innocent boy so harshly? It was unfair in many ways; it made his blood boil at the injustice.

"Let me rephrase we will leave the hotel when I think you are able."

The boy gulped and lowered himself back onto the bed slowly.

"I thought you said this was your home?" The boy asked before he could stop himself.

"Home is where you make it, even if it is on foreign land."

With that he walked out of the room leaving behind the boy who had fast become one of the few people he felt the need to protect.


	3. Chapter 3

…

A few days later and Nagato and the little boy made their journey out of the hotel they had been staying at. The boy looked down at his new clothes still in amazement even though he had put them on an hour ago. They walked out onto the street and soon the boy walked out of the hidden leaf's gates, something that he had never done before. The sun was shining upon the dirt road they walked upon making the ground hot and the day even hotter but the little boy trailing behind Nagato determined to keep up, however though was not bold enough to walk beside him. They walked and walked for what seemed like endless miles of under bush and dirt road. The afternoon sun was creeping over the sky slowly but surely when the boy started to wonder if Nagato even had a destination in mind. All he had told him was that they were heading out of town and he had followed without question. What else could he do? He owed the strange thoughtful man and even if he didn't they had made a deal and he may be the scum of the earth but he stuck to his promises. Plus Nagato was the kindest man he had even known he was honoured to be in his company, to be recognised by him.

Something inside his heart for the first time when he looked at this man, he felt…at peace. Like, he was exactly where he was supposed to be in the world. He had not felt that way since he was being held in his mother's arms all those years ago, her silky…wait, what colour was her hair?

The boy stopped without conscious thought as he realised that he could no longer picture his mother's face, or even the colour of her hair only that it had been a stunning…what? Why could he not remember? He tried picturing his father's face and got the impression of a happy face, not exactly a picture in his mind, only a feeling of looking up and being smiled down upon by his father. It shocked him that he couldn't remember for years it had been the only thing that he had held onto, a few happy memories of his parents to hold onto in the darkness. Now they were just…gone.

Nagato realised soon that the boy had stopped and turned around to find out what was wrong when he caught the look of utter revulsion and horror on his face. It was so strong Nagato almost took a step back, not because of the intensity alone, but because it was so clearly reflected inward at himself.

"What is it?" He asked his voice purposefully calming.

"I can't even remember their faces." He whispered totally stunned.

"Whose faces?" Nagato frowned.

"Of… my mother and father, I can't even remember the colour of my father's eyes or the shade of my mother's hair. What kind of son am I, who can't even remember his own parents?" He breathed.

Nagato knelt down so that his face was at level with the boy's. He brushed back a strand of yellow hair from his down cast face, hung in shame.

"You are the kind of son that weeps over the simple fact that he has forgotten a few details saw a life time ago. Details that are not even the most important for a son to remember, if he wishes to take anything on anything from his parents."

The boy looked up tears in his eyes.

"And what is that?"

"The love that they gave you, the life lessons they taught you even if it was simply to say 'please and thank you' it's the memory that you need to remember, to hold onto, because your parents or anyone else's are not defined by what they look like but what kind of person they were on the inside, that is what matters. Can you do that?" Nagato asked willing the boy to look up.

The boy looked into his eyes and it felt like he was staring into his very soul. Then he nodded and wiped the tears off his cheek. His eyes flickered for a moment to movement behind Nagato and his eyes went wide.

Before he could shout Nagato had read his face and had reacted. Two kunai knives were already sailing through the air before even the attackers club and sword reached them. Nagato unsheathed the black rod from his robe sleeve and swung with deadly accuracy. He had their hearts impaled within seconds. That was when they were swarmed by ten more men with weapons at the ready. Nagato pulled the boy behind him protectively.

"Stay exactly where you are." He commanded losing the gentle tone he usually used, now a soldier ready to battle, a warrior unsheathing his sword, a ninja preparing to do whatever it took to win. The boy nodded terrified. The first two men reached them and Nagato dealt with them like he was swatting flies two, one thrust of his black rod and they were skewered to death. A flick of his wrist sent their bodies flinging to the ground and minutes later they were joined by five others, now stacked upon each other.

The boy didn't look at the bodies or their soulless eyes, he watched Nagato and the amazing way in which he moved. So smoothly and precisely each subtle shift of weight was not wasted. The boy wanted to know how to fight like that, craved it almost. To have that much power in the simple thrust of his arm, to never again be a victim…to never again be forced to curl up in a ball and take the blows but to be able to fight back, he would give anything, do anything.

Nagato walked back to the boy calmly expecting to find him huddled in a corner in terror. However what he found was something unexpected, there was fear in his gaze but also hunger, a kind of hunger that he knew well. Yes, he had made a fine decision in his choice of apprentice.

"Come, let us continue." Nagato beckoned and the boy came a new glint in his eyes other than sadness and desolation.


	4. Chapter 4

…

It was only a few hours later when they stopped for something to eat at a small stall along the well-used road did Nagato turn to him to speak.

"I can't just keep calling you boy. Are you sure you do not remember your name?"

He shook his head slowly his mouth drawn into a straight line. His name had been the only thing Nagato had asked of him and it was the one thing he could not remember, no matter how hard he tried.

"Na- he …to? - oh it's useless." The boy sighed.

"How about you make one up then?" Nagato suggested. The boy thought about it for a long while then nodded seeing no problem with his suggestion.

"How about….Yuri."

The look on the boy's face made Nagato laugh. After Nagato a few seconds he waved his hand in the boy's direction in an 'okay I'll be serious' gesture.

"Okay then…how about Narako?" He suggested.

"Narako." The boy tested it out on his tongue then nodded in approval. Nagato smiled.

"Okay then from now in you shall be known as Narako." Nagato stated.

The boy looked a little dazed like he couldn't believe that he had a name. For most people their name was something they took for granted. But to him it was a privilege; it gave him a base for an identity, where before he had never had one. He was just 'boy', a generalisation not an individual, not a person. But this man, Nagato, had given him food, shelter and most importantly a reason to live, a purpose in life and he was sure that Nagato didn't know just how much that meant to him. Where everyone else had scorned him and ignored his pain, Nagato had welcomed him with opened arms, a virtual stranger, a boy with no hope, no life, and no future ahead of him but the dirty floor on which his cooling body would have been laying upon if Nagato hadn't been there to save him.

It was then that the boy made a vow that he would protect Nagato. Not just because of the debt he would forever owe this man but because the world was a better place with this man in it and if he died protecting him then he would die knowing he had saved something valuable and precious, hope for a better future. He was so sure of his decision it wasn't even made fully conscious, he just knew it in his heart of hearts.

Nagato caught the look in the boy's eyes and wondered what was going on in his head. It was like somebody had lit a flame in his soul, burning bright it shone from his eyes. Nagato signal the waiter for the check and stood up smiling down at Narako he offered his hand.

"It is time for us to move on, let us go."

Narako took his hand and Nagato lead him from the small road side restaurant.

"We are headed for my home land in the land of rain, there I will train you."

Narako's head jolted up at the mention of training.

"You like the thought of that, I can tell. Well let's see what you have to say after a few days into training." Nagato half chuckled half snorted like what he had said was a joke only he understood.


	5. Chapter 5

..

A few weeks later they arrived in the Land of Rain, a few months later and Narako was set head first into Nagato's almost brutally hard training.

Nagato would raise no weak ninja.

He wanted to hone the skills and the potential he could sense inside of Narako he just had to find the right trigger point. Every day and most nights they trained from the basics up, at first Narako struggled so much Nagato had almost – ALMOST – doubted himself. But no matter what Narako didn't give in not once, his hard life lessons had taught him to pick himself up and dust himself off and his determination to succeed beat the odds and his lack of natural skill. Soon he began to grow muscle and height, when he hit puberty he had grown almost to Nagato's height until now as a teenager he was a head higher than Nagato.

Nagato's 'home' was a small shack that had been left to him by his old master but it was a place that Narako treasured…even if it was a place of torture sometimes. The years for Narako went by swiftly, training, eating sleeping, training eating sleeping training eating sleeping.

"Knee's up higher, Lift. Lift. Lift." Nagato demanded.

Sweat pebbled down Narako's body beading down his neck and back making his clothes uncomfortable as it stuck to his now tanned healthy body. Bringing his mind back his muscles bulged in strain as he lifted a stone the size of a small house. Using his chakra he gathered it around his body supporting his limbs making him almost a hundred times stronger. Slowly gathering it to one point he gradually let one hand go then flexed his fingers until the stone rested on his pointer finger. Swallowing he took a deep breath and let his chakra flow in one explosion of power lifting it up holding it in the air suspending it in his chakra covering it like a second skin.

"That's it now picture your chakra taking shape with a pointed end. Focus and force the idea of sharpness at the point then drive it through the rock as fast as you can."

Narako used his free hand and brought it behind him as Nagato had taught him bring the idea of a spike into his mind. Without looking down he knew his chakra had followed his orders, he could almost feel it warm against his palm. Driving up he brought his hand up in a deadly fast thrust slamming his hand through his own chakra to crush his palm into the rough surface. The explosion of rubble was instant with jagged deadly sharp edges threatening to rip his body to shreds but he was ready for it. Bring up his other hand he swiped around his body bringing up a thrust of wind redirecting the debris which smashed into the stone wall harmlessly.

Narako was breathing heavily his body strung out and tense, his heartbeat, his temples throbbed, his veins filled with too much power. Without being told he held his palms face down on top of each other not touching. He started his breathing exercise slowly soaking up the power back into his fiery core containing it and sealing it shut inside securely. The process was sluggish but successful touching his hands together the last of his power dissipated. Narako looked up at his mentor in silent question.

A smile touched Nagato's lips.

"You did well, far better than I would have thought possible in such a short time…then again you have never really been very predictable."

Narako nodded quietly at his praise in gratitude.

"However-"

Narako stiffened. The look on Nagato's face said he was serious. Narako had at first had trouble keeping up with Nagato's ever changing mood but now was almost fined tuned to it.

"You are still holding back. You need to release your energy like…this!"

Swing his arm Nagato in a burst of movement brought another rock up swiftly with a beckoning action of his hand then smashed it to dust with one finger. It rained dust so thin it floated in the air swaying with the wind until it settled. The destructive power that hummed in the air felt like standing in the middle of a sand storm, it beat at Narako senses like infinite flex of sand pounding into every pore. The pressure in the air made the hair on Narako's neck stand up in attention and the intensity of it made his eyeballs ache. Then it was gone, vacuumed up and contained so fast it was like the feeling never even existed. The memory was there though, like a bad feeling in the pit of Narako's stomach, his body was tense waiting for the explosion that he knew wouldn't come. It never did.

Every time he saw a demonstration of his masters' power the feeling never changed the awe never went away it only increased with the need to be better, smarter and faster, to improve and succeed so that one day no one would be able to out match him.

Taking another deep breath Narako takes his stance to once again try the technique. It takes a few more goes, a little touching up and adjusting but eventually the same powder sprinkled to the ground.

His chest heaving his hands braced on his knee's his back bent in an arch of exhaustion Narako was ready to drop but didn't dare.

"That is enough for now, go inside and we will start to prepare dinner. Tonight I want you to meet some friends of mine." Nagato said. Narako frowned; he had sensed that something had been up with Nagato, probably the same thing that had been bothering him for the last few months.

"Of course." Nodding deeply almost in a bow Narako didn't question him but walked inside like he was told and started to collect the ingredients he would need to make ramen from scratch. He had learnt a few years ago and had been addicted ever since. It wasn't that he was a great cook; Narako had discovered that he sucked at cooking; he had had to practise and practise just to get ramen just right. Now he could do it with his eyes closed. Creating a clone to help him he started making the pasta from scratch then paused over the flour tin.

"There will be four people joining us." Nagato said from behind him. Narako's body relaxed he hadn't wanted to ask, still even after all these years hesitant of asking questions he considered above his station, afraid might upset Nagato even a little bit.

Nodding he added more flour to the bowl. Quietly Narako went around their small kitchen getting dinner ready.

"Narako, would you please join me, I wish to talk to you about my friends that will be visiting us." He asked. Narako paused then nodded; clapping his hands together to rid his hands of the flour he put his hands together to create another clone to take his place.

Nagato's brow furrowed as he saw Narako stumbled just the slightest bit as he walked to the battered old chipped dining table in the centre of the room.

"Sit down Narako before you fall down."

He sat down in a chair making it squeaked as he rested his full body against it; it felt so good to finally rest he felt like sighing in pleasure.

"You have pushed yourself hard today, used too much chakra. You need to take it easy on yourself; you don't need to learn everything at once." Nagato admonished quietly.

"I know…I just…" Narako tried to find an answer that would be both satisfactory and truthful.

There was a pause as Narako tried to find the right words.

"It's okay, you don't need you respond, I just want to know I have been heard." Nagato said.

Narako nodded silently.

"I understand."

"Good. I don't want you to rush, Jutsu's can be your ultimate weapon but also your greatest weakness if you do not understand their full potential."

Narako hung his head.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to do wrong." He said softly. Nagato sighed and put a hand on Narako's shoulders.

"You did no wrong; I just want you to be safe." Nagato lifted Narako's chin and smiled slightly.

"You are like a son to me Narako. Never have I met a more extraordinary boy in my life." Nagato stared at Narako in his blue eyes like he could see into his soul.

"However you are not a child anymore, your boyhood years are falling behind you and you are growing into your own as both a man and ninja. You have excelled in training now I think it's time for you to put your skills to the test. You need experience. That is why I have asked four Akatsuki members who work for me to come tonight."

Narako frowned, this was the first time he had ever heard of Nagato having contact with the Akatsuki. A million questions were on the tip of his tongue but he kept silent.

"They are coming so I can introduce them to you."

"Why?" Narako's indrawn breath was audible, the question sliding out by accident. Nagato didn't react to Narako's fear of being reprimanded but continued on with the conversation as if unaware.

"I want you to go with them; they work for the organisation I helped found a few years back. I have asked them to take you along with them on a mission. If you go well and if you wish you can be assigned to them working for me on a regular basis. What do you think?" Nagato asked seriously.

Narako's heart leapt and started in a fluttering rhythm it sounded like butterfly's wings beating in his ears.

"Of course, I would be honoured." Narako said his voice husky. Nagato nodded still serious.

"Good, I'm glad. However before you fully agree I want you to understand what you are getting into. I am in the business of… solving problems. Certain people looked to me to do things like from finding missing items to getting rid of rival clan leaders." Nagato said bluntly. Narako's eyes didn't flicker.

"You are my student and I will not disrespect you by lying to you, the jobs that my organisation takes on to support our ultimate endeavours are sometimes bloody and dangerous and most of the time and not always on the right side of the law. I would not hold it against you if you feel inclined to say no, all you have to do is say the word and we can get you experience another way."

Narako shook his head slowly solemnly. Even though he ached to ask what these 'ultimate endeavours' were exactly.

"I trust you, if you think that it is the best way to get experience then that is what I will do."

Nagato relaxed into a genuine smile, he patted Narako on the back.

"I'm glad. Now let us prepare they will be here in a little while."

Narako nodded his head getting up and continued to make ramen in silence.

A knock came at the door just as the noddles were set in the bowls. Narako's head snapped up as the hinges rattled with each slow almost mocking tap. Nagato didn't even twitch but made his way casually to the door from his place in the old overstuffed rusty red chair in front of the small crackling fire place on the far side of the room. Opening the door Nagato blocked the doorway stopping Narako from seeing their visitors.

Nagato was tense again not physically his body looked perfectly relaxed but something warned Narako that he was which made his own senses go on alert. It was only then that he 'felt' something outside, a shifting in the air that unsettled the air around the cabin. Narako frowned and tried to pin point the origin of the disturbance he felt.

"Come in." Nagato said in a commanding tone that demanded respect and nothing less than absolute obedience.

The four men shouldered past Nagato to stand in the living in a small group.

"Why have you called us Nagato? I do not appreciate being kept in the dark." A man with pure black hair said quietly his voice filled neutrality but undeniable power that spoke of danger just under the surface. His presence was like standing in a room with a tiger that was crouched out of sight waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The air around him was tense almost like even the minuet dusk particles floating in the air were afraid to touch his person.

"I apologise Itachi, I did not want to risk interception of the message." Nagato stated.

The man next to him was the different in every way, with an easy charming smile and slick white hair combed back in a devilish wave that caressed the back of his neck. The scythe that he carried was held with the ease of an experienced fighter, one that was used to the cold metal pole cooling his palm as his blade was thrust into the chest of his enemy.

"Yeah, oh great leader, what's with the big secret?" His voice was arrogant and smooth like melted chocolate.

A blond man behind him sniffed, his slim frame shifted away from the group to face them.

"As long as I get to blow something up, who cares?"

"Others, who are not mindless imbeciles" A boy in his late teens stated with a sneer. He looked like a rawer, younger version of the older black haired man. His eyes unlike the older man were so intense it was as though his soul was burning through. It was a chilling to look in his eyes like his soul had been ripped out and filled with boiling hot lava, yet a calm, cool, ridged control held it from spilling over.

"Hey!–" The blond man began furiously.

"Silence." Nagato said the one word dangerously soft but it instantly got everyone's attention.

"If you would stop squabbling like little children, I will tell you why you are here. Unless of course, I interrupted something you would like to continue? Sasuke, Deidara?"

Nagato looked politely between the two men with his arms folded over his chest, his expression open.

"Of course not boss." The blond, Deidara muttered under his breath. Nagato slid his gaze to boy, Sasuke, whose mouth stiffened with annoyance and stiffly shook his head.

"Well then without further delay, let me introduce to you my student, Narako." Nagato said a slight tone of pride unusually coating his voice. Nagato moved out of the way to give them a full view… of an empty kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah, boss?" Deidra hesitantly asked after a moment.

"I'm here." The quiet voice behind them made the four men swivel around in alarm not even hearing a whisper of Narako's approach.

He stood in the door way his face neutral, his short blond hair swaying in the breeze. His toned body relaxed, weary and unaggressive a stark contrast to the violent story that was carved into his flesh. His bare muscled chest was covered in scars, slashes and burns that looked so painful, looking upon them made even Deidara shiver. His pants were low cut that hung from his hips showing his navel where two white lines adorned his skin almost like a cutting fine whip had danced upon his skin. His hands were tightly gripping around Zetsu's neck.

"I found this…man embedded in a tree near the house. What do you want me to do with it?" Narako asked Nagato calmly, respectively as if it were not unusual.

"You…FOUND….Zetsu?" Hidan asked eyes wide.

"Was I not supposed to?" A frown crossed Narako's brow.

"No, you not supposed to be ABLE to!" Deidara stated a little breathless.

Itachi frowned at Narako the same time as Sasuke stilled.

"What is this?" Sasuke's voice sounded strained stretched tight ripped from a stricken throat.

"How is this possible?" Itachi murmured to Nagato turned to face him.

Nagato's mouth twitched.

"He has many talents, some not even I can explain or begin to understand." He murmured back. In a louder tone he said to Narako,

"Narako you may place Zetsu next the fire, let him recover. He is another of my friends."

Narako's eyes widened and he dropped to one knee instantly.

"A thousand apologies, I had no idea, please, I did not mean any harm." From warrior to a pathetic child again, Narako chest heaved his head bowed his eyes to the floor. He didn't cringe back or tremble nor brace himself, he just stayed there ready for the blow that in his heart he was always expecting. Instincts he had grown up with were hard to break out of, he had trusted them for too many years, had been the only reason he had survived for too long. Years of mistreatment and life's hard blows still even years later scarred his life, even though he knew in his mind that Nagato would never treat him the way others had, he still waited for the jarring blow.

Nagato reached out slowly and put a hand on Narako's bowed head.

"It's okay Narako, you didn't know. I'm proud of you actually, Zetsu is almost impossible to detect." Nagato said quietly. Still Narako didn't move.

"Stand up Narako there is nothing to forgive, there are some people here I want you to meet."

Narako paused for a moment then stood raising his head to meet the gaze of four sets of eyes swirling with very different emotions.

"Narako I would like you to meet Itachi Uchiha," Nagato introduced.

Nagato swept his hand towards the tall black haired man; he nodded in greeted his black soul piercing eyes the only emotion that showed on his stony face. Narako had the distinct feeling that the man could snap him in half with his pinkie finger if he wanted to and a shiver went up his spine.

"And his brother, Sasuke Uchiha."

The younger raven haired boy looked stunned staring at Narako like he was seeing a ghost. Then it was as if he came back into himself realising that he was the centre of attention, all emotion fell off his face, like water falling from the sky, cleaning all evidence of all humanity from his expression.

Sasuke gave no greeting but looked away as if Narako was so insignificant he didn't warrant one.

Narako gave a small bow of his head in recognition anyway. There just was something about the way Sasuke had looked at him that had peaked his curiosity and warning systems. The boy was around his age he noticed but there was something different about him something…darker. Before Narako could contemplate on it for much longer Nagato then moved to introduce the blond man.

"This is Deidara."

Deidara waved startling Narako as he realised the man had mouths on his palms. Narako stared in at the man's hands but said nothing; it was obvious the Deidara had greeted him in such a way to get a reaction from him. He kept his face blank not giving anything away. Deidara smirked knowing exactly what Narako was going.

"And this is Hidan."

Hidan took his hand off his scythe to give a small wave mockingly revealing his mouthless palm and smiled charmingly.

"Hey."

"Hello, my name is Narako." Narako said shortly but politely in an almost rehearsed manner – which it was. They didn't get many visitors, the cabin that had been Narako's home for years now was out in the middle of now where far from anyone or anything. Nagato went out for food to restock once every month and they spent of their days training in the surrounding woods. In Narako's spare time which was never an extended period he played with the animals befriending many of them. He had never felt alone since his arrival even when Nagato travelled away for sometimes weeks at a time. It was quiet and peaceful, the perfect place to train and heal, yet even years later his wounds still twinged, the nightmares had not faded and he still doubted his own self-worth. Not even Nagato knew just how badly he had been treated. He had been forced to do things so horrid and repelling Narako didn't think he could force the words out of his mouth to tell Nagato what haunted him without splintering to shredded pieces under the weight of his guilt.

His scars ran deep, too deep to ever fully heal he knew that and everyday he feared that Nagato would also come to that conclusion and dump him on the street like trash like everybody else in his life had done.

"Narako is my student." Nagato pronounced. Narako jerked up, to be recognised in such a way sent a wave of pride through his system.

"I have been training him and have come to the stage where he needs to see what it's like outside the training grounds."

"So? What has that got to do with us?" Sasuke scorned.

Deidara shot an angry glare at Sasuke.

"I would put a little more respect in that tone of yours newbie. Well that is if you want to live to see adulthood kid."

Sasuke gave him a peeved look.

"Shut up yellow head, I'll do what I want."

"I'm sorry what did you say orphan boy?" Deidara sneered. Sasuke went still his face a mask of silent furry; he looked ready to launch himself at Deidara.

Hidan winced,

"That was a low blow man, not cool."

Deidara who was too distracted about to snap at Hidan about what he said wasn't any of his business never saw the lightening emblazoned sword. It was thrust into his lower back and spine slicing through to the other side into past his vital organs the sound a mix of a sickening snap and gut turning gurgle. Before Deidara could even register the attack from Sasuke, the second sword cut into the side of his throat pierced through to the other side.

Deidra's mouth dribbled blood as his back arched his eyes wide. Blood had just began to pulse out when his figure jerked and started to slowly melt around the swords until he was white liquid puddle on the floor that suddenly pooffed in thin air. An enraged snarl ripped through the air from outside as a second Deidara swung the door open and stormed in past a startled Narako- even he had not been expecting theat.

"What the fuck was that Itachi!" Deidara bellowed.

"Your little brat of a brother I expected that from but not you! YOU STABBED ME IN THE NECK!"

"And I will do so again if you don't shut up." Itachi said calms wiping his blade to replace it in its sheath in his robes.

Hidan now looked amused and very curious.

"Serves you right and you know it. You insulted his brother and touched a sensitive subject for both of them jackass and on purpose no less. I would just be thankful that was a clone that they crushed and don't think they didn't know what it was, if they really had wanted to hurt you would have been dead by now." Hidan chuckled.

Deidara turned on Hidan.

"Fuck you-"

"Enough!" Commanded Nagato and the room went silent.

"I have had enough of your bickering, you are not children and I will not be a school teacher forced to deal with your bickering!" He said vehemently, the power and undertones of anger in his voice making Deidara swallow nervously and Hidan eyes to widen as Itachi and Sasuke both stiffened. Narako moved discreetly to stand at Nagato's back. While he was stunned at Nagato's behaviour, he had never shown this side of his personality to him, his training insisted that he give his master room if he wanted to attack. The air was filled with the hum of violence all it would need was a spark and no one in the room wanted to be it.

"Now sit down, be quiet and behave, if you cannot do so then I am afraid I have no use of you. And you know what I think and do with useless things." Nagato snapped. Narako flinched at his words as the an echo of 'useless' not just in Nagato's voice but from others brought back too many bad memories to want to dwell on the word. But the gate had already been opened and Narako was sent head first into his nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

_"You useless little shit, get up! You still haven't finished!" The man's voice was gruff and enraged. _

_The pain in his hands felt like they were on fire every particle in his body burning. He tried to get up he really did but he could no longer feel his legs, it felt like he was trying to stand on wobbling jelly with nothing but his arms that had lost its bone to a furious screaming pain ; an impossible task. Yet he tried anyway. _

_"I told you to clean every bath on the first to third floor in three days! And what have you done! Taken your sweet time, is what you've done! Do you think I am going to pay for only a third of the job done!?" _

_He tried to stand again but ended up slumped over his knee's his small skinny body heaving. Young eyes looked up at the old man. _

_"But Bath Master…there are over two hundred baths. I worked day and night but there are too many to do by myself…and you refused to pay me...and I have no food." He whimpered weakly. _

_As if in reminder his stomach grumbled loudly sending shards of pain through his stomach he was so hungry. _

_The man's lip turned up. _

_"You'll get scraps when you're done, you have two hours or you will get nothing from me." With that he turned on his heal and left the room striding across the room to slam the double doors behind him the loud echoing on in the huge room. Laying his young head on the hard stone bath he looked exhaustedly around at the ten by ten baths that were layered with green grime in rows of ten. _

_When he had been offered the job of cleaning the baths for of the Bath Master he knew it would be hard work, what he didn't know and had not been informed was that he would be cleaning them alone. Never the less he had had no choice but to try his best in getting the job done. It was the first job he had received since he had been kicked out onto the street not five weeks previous. He had struggled on the street begging for scraps just enough to pass him by. He started to lose weight and the healthy glow he had carried faded away with each day and with each day brought dirtier clothes and a skinnier body. _

_So when the man had approached him about a paying job that would include a meal and a few coins to get him by for at least a week it had sounded like a deal sent from heaven. Then he had seen the magnitude of the job and it turned into the devils bargain. _

_Now his bruised hands scaped the bath with weak movement his body malnourished and screaming in pain. However he refused to give up, forcing himself to believe that the next stroke would be the last and he could finally rest, that another step would land him in a soft warm bed, another breath of air would bring the scent of his mother's famous ramen dish that she had made just for him and the next heart beat would not be so painful. He just had to keep going._

_But it never did. The task was too impossible even for his strength of will, he was too weak. Even if he had been at full strength no one could have finished the task, he knew that even before he had started and had known that. His body had been so worn out he had been working on instinct and what little will he had left just to stay conscious let alone scrub with the heavy metal brush the size of his leg and lift big wooden buckets filled with boiling hot water. He remembered 's furious s face as he lifted his small body easily and dumped him outside on the courtyard. A woman's face had swam in his vision and a few coins enough for a loaf of bread had been pressed into bloody his palm her eyes a swirling black that looked gentle and kind. It had been too much, just the sight of eyes that looked at him with something other than displeasure a blessing and a curse as he blacked out. _


	8. Chapter 8

"Narako? Earth to Narako?" Narako snapped out of it to realise that Nagato was talking to him. Narako cleared his throat pushing back the painful memories.

"Sorry." Narako apologised shaking his head realising that they were now all sitting at the table staring at him.

"I'll…go serve everyone." Narako moved around the table silently to pour ramen into some bowls and carry them to the table. Once everyone was seated everyone started eating. Narako poured everyone a drink of sake, then poured himself water and sat down.

"Oh my god this is the best ramen ever!" Deidara groaned digging in, his bad mood seemingly forgotten under the influence of good food.

"Narako made it." Nagato said reaching for his cup of Sake.

"Dude if you ever have some need of some extra money I will gladly pay you to become my chef." Hidan moaned dramatically,

"What's in this stuff, a sprinkle of heaven?"

"Maybe he can make for you when you all come back to celebrate the completion of your first mission as a team." Nagato casually mentioned.

Deidara, Hidan, Itachi and Sasuke all stopped eating.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hidan asked his mouth full.

"You want us all…on the same team…for the same mission…with Narako?" Deidara said slowly.

"I told you I want him to get experience what better way to do that than on a mission surrounded by people I trust to look over him until he can get on his feet?" Nagato shrugged.

"You trust us? I'm so touched." Hidan smirked.

"Don't push it." Nagato growled.

"Why all of us to babysit? Isn't that a little bit of an overkill?" Itachi pointed out.

Nagato glance at Narako.

"Narako can get a little…carried away. If he does you will be glad that I insisted you all go." Nagato finishing his meal placing his chopsticks on the holder beside him.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Sasuke growled, not happy at Nagato's word play. He was obviously hiding something about Narako that was vitally important.

"It means exactly what you think it means." Nagato finished his sake.

"And what is that?" Sasuke snapped with barley restrained impatience.

"You will all want to go, because when the time comes you will be gladdened that I insisted that you do so."

"You just rephrased what you said in the first place!" Sasuke snapped.

"Then we are in agreement that this conversation is pointless. Now, about your mission." Nagato continued on ignoring Sasuke's glare.

Narako gave a small smile. Nagato's sense of humour had grown on him over time, it was unusual to say the least but funny when you understood Nagato. Nagato never revealed anything more than he wanted to and pressing him for information was pointless. With Nagato you had to either trust him that he was telling you all you needed to know or you ran yourself in circles trying to get more information that he wants you to have that he will never let you touch.

Sasuke looked like he was about to argue further when Itachi cut him a look that said to let it go. Sasuke clenched his jaw but said nothing further on the subject.

"There is a problem that has arisen that I need you to take care of. Hidden Sand ninja's a few days ago took a very sensitive document on a raid of one of our runners. I need it back. Your mission is to find it and retrieve it back replacing it with a fake so they don't know it's gone and return it to me. This mission is time sensitive."

"Why? Or am I not allowed to ask?" Sasuke half growled.

Nagato's eyebrow lifted at his tone.

"No, I was about to get to that. On the outside the parchment looks like it holds instructions for a movement in the Hidden Leaf but it is charmed by a special Jutsu to hide the real words. It will only last for another week and a half at best, it is vitally important that I get it back."

"Why?" Deidara asked.

Nagato sighed,

"When the Jutsu runs out it will reveal my hideouts and spies in the hidden villages and I am not ready for them to find out yet. Any questions?" Nagato looks pointedly at Sasuke.

"When do we leave?" Deidara asked rubbing his hands together at the prospect of using his skills to blow and maim.

"As soon as possible. I would go myself but I am afraid my presents would cause undue commotion."

Narako frowned at his words, he knew that Nagato was not by any standards a law abiding citizen and that was okay with him. The law had done nothing to protect him or even help him in any way, so why should he follow them? He had his own rules, his own laws about what was right and wrong. The question was which side did Nagato preside in? It was a question that had gone through his mind more than once. He trusted Nagato with his life had dedicated his life to learning his ways, his instincts told him that Nagato was one of the good guys, should he trust it?

Rule one: trust carefully but rely on no one.

Narako rubbed the back of his shoulder. It no longer hurt but the memory of pain was too sharp to ever fully fade away.

A short time later their guests left taking Zetsu along with them to get him cleaned up still out of it but not dead.

"Nagato?" Narako asked as he stood to the entrance to his bedroom.

Nagato looked up from his overstuffed chair near the fire an old book clasped lightly in his hand. His piercing ringed eyes peered at Nagato over the top of his book.

"Yes?"

"Why do I have a feeling that this…advancement in my training has been moved forward faster than you wanted?" Narako asked on a whim.

Nagato looked down, his mouth twitching into a smile.

"Because you are extremely intuitive to the point where it's almost scary and you know me better than anyone else in this world." Nagato said simply. That comment should have made him smile but instead it made him sad.

He felt like he was the only one that knew the true Nagato. He showed everyone his outer shell so much that he hid what he was truly like; Narako was saddened by that fact because Nagato was such an honourable man whom deserved so much more than just him to call friend.

"Big day tomorrow, pack your things." Nagato said going back to his book.

Narako nodded and shut the door to his bedroom laying his head on the cold thick wood his eyes shining with determination.

"I will not fail you." Narako said quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

"We are a few hours away from the Hidden Sand now." Itachi said as they ran at top speed under cover of night jumping from tree to tree unseen by all.

Sasuke nodded and shifted to the left as Narako jumped over Itachi's head and joined Sasuke up front as Itachi fell back with Hidan and Deidara. As agreed Itachi turned right with them and Sasuke now beside Narako turned left.

Sasuke glanced at Narako as they dropped down from the towering _Ubula_ trees.

"You haven't said much since we left." Sasuke commented as they hit solid ground at a dead run.

"I've had nothing to say." Narako said quietly. Sasuke nodded fully understanding, he himself acted similarly most of the time. And normally he would enjoy the mutual silence, but there was just a part of him that wanted to know if he was anything like HIM. Sasuke almost hated the fact that a burning deep in his gut pushed at him to find out more about this boy.

"How did you end up with Pien?"

Narako frowned.

"Nagato?"

"Ahh...yeah." Sasuke shrugged.

"He adopted me from the street when I was small. I owe him my life and my loyalty." Narako was blunt and to the point a quality that Sasuke liked- not that he was ever going to tell him that.

"I will go hunting now for dinner I will meet you back at the camp site." Narako started to veer right.

Sasuke followed him. Narako frowned.

"I can do this by myself."

"I have no doubt, but we still go together." Sasuke dryly.

"Why?" Narako asked.

Yeah Sasuke, why? His own logical mocked him. Who cared if he went by himself?

He might be attacked while he is busy hunting.

Sasuke mentally growled at the small little voice in his mind. Oh shut up. If he wants to go by himself then fine.

Silence.

But dammit I can't just leave him! He groaned as the conversation came to a complete circle.

What the hell was wrong with him today! Sasuke's inner battle distracted him so much he almost missed Narako's sharp turn.

Giving up on just turning back Sasuke watched Narako as he hunted their dinner. His gaze was penetrating and focused his mouth void of all hints of a smile. That was their only difference, in all else, he reminded Sasuke so sharply of his former best friend that it almost hurt.

A flash came in his mind of the day he had killed that same best friend. Naruto Uzumaki, that little punk. Ever his bane… ever his only true friend.

Flashes of Naruto went through his mind, lying dead on the ground, the rain pelting his boyish face. Sasuke had realised then the horrible unforgivable thing he had done. Looking into Naruto's lifeless eyes Sasuke's tears had fallen on his punk saviour mingling with the droplets, wanting so badly for his pain to be washed away.

It had been pain that had driven him away from the village he had loved. The hope that if the burning revenge was sated, so would the pain in his heart.

Standing over Naruto, his face immortally etched into solemn sadness; he had yearned for those twinkling blue eyes to open, for his lips to turn up into that teasing smile.

At first Narako had seemed like a nuisance in his plan to gain power now he would give anything to see him one more time, to hear his voice teasing him, to feel his presence and kinship that had settled between them without him even knowing. Until he was gone.

Naruto should have grown into a fine ninja had little Naruto's and lived his life. But because of his want for power he had destroyed that.

He hadn't meant to really kill him. It had all just gotten out of hand and the unfairness burned in his gut every day. His anger at himself had over ridden his driving need for power and he had ran away to the deepest reaches of the forest. Left his so called best friends' dead body to wash away. Ran away from what he had done and hid for years.

It was there that Itachi had found him. Learning that it had been on the orders of Danzo that Itachi had wiped out his clan had been hard to take in. At first he hadn't believed him. Sasuke had come out of the wilderness and found Danzo who had surprisingly willingly confessed the information. Probably hoping to turn Sasuke against Itachi. But it hadn't worked the brotherly love had run in them too thick in their veins and together they had killed him. Even now they still struggled to mend their relationship but it had come along way.

But the pain of losing Naruto to his own hate and greed was still emblazoned on his soul and he would never forget, never forgive himself, no matter how much time went past.

Narako suddenly leapt in front of him, his muscles bunching and flexing powerfully as he fully body tackled a _Ritua, _a creature smaller than a horse but bigger than a wolf, it was blind but had a great sense of smell.

Narako must have been disguising their scent somehow because they were notorious for smelling danger literally a mile away; they had almost a sixth sense.

Narako broke the Ritua's black furry neck mercilessly, avoiding its sharp pointed teeth that glistened with blood from its prey that lay in a bloody mess at its feet.

Sasuke blinked, Narako had moved so fast. He wouldn't have even noticed the creature almost buried halfway in a massive tree truck, it's den hidden in plain sight. At night they were supposed to be in their element almost impossible to detect it's fur camouflaging it's presence it's body able to stand perfectly still for hours until prey came too close then it lunged and killed with its fangs…and yet Narako had found it seemingly effortlessly. He had killed it with ease without hesitation, but acted distinctly respectful to it as he lied it down gently.

Narako caught Sasuke's startled gaze.

"One of the first things Nagato taught me was hunting. Since then I have become quite good at it." Narako shrugged and began to prepare the Ritua for carrying back. What Narako said was true he just didn't mention HOW good he had got at it. Nothing hid from him, not one creature had outsmarted him in a very long time. He wasn't being arrogant, it was simply the truth.

Nagato at the first stage of his training had taught him how to connect with the earth to hear without using his ears, to see without his eyes, to hunt using no weapons but his bare hands: had taught him how to survive on the earth alone. What Nagato had also taught him was respect. If a life had to be sacrificed out of necessity and survival then that being must be honoured for in its body it carries the will of life. Death for life. It was a cycle that never ended and was a fact that both animals and humans lived by no matter how strong they were or powerful, no matter what fur or coat, teeth or beaks.

Narako walked with his prey placed over his shoulder. He looked over at his forced companion and wondered where his thoughts had gone a few minutes ago. His face had showed a mixture of emotions; anger, hate, confused but the strongest was sadness. For a moment he had looked into empty space with such desolation Narako had felt sorry for him. Whatever burden he carried on his shoulders, it was great Narako was certain.

Carrying back the meat Narako walked back to their meeting place to find a fire lit in the small cave. Itachi raised an eyebrow at his catch but didn't comment unlike Deidara who gave a whistle of appreciation.

"I can't believe you caught one of those newbie."

Narako held back an irritated look at the new nickname Deidara had opted to give him; trying to stir trouble Narako was sure.

Hidan licked his lips.

"Their meat is fantastic if cooked right."

Narako nodded in agreement not saying anything as he set out to prepare the makings of his stew. A few hours later and both Hidan and Deidara were groaning in satisfaction setting there bowls empty.

"Damn boy, what you put in that to make it so good?" Hidan asked.

Narako smiled slightly; if they only knew. Narako didn't say anything as they settled down for the night, Deidara taking the first watch.

Narako without their knowledge put up a few of his own safeguards just in case. He closed his eyes and let back against his make shift pillow sending himself into a light sleep, so light that he was constantly aware of everything around him even in slumber. A technique he had taught himself and had perfected over the years. When Nagato had taken him out into the wilderness for six months with nothing to survive with but his own bare hands and quick mind he had learnt a lot, one of those lessons was ALWAYS be aware of your surroundings. And it was only because of his skill's of being able to do that warned him of their fast approaching company.

Narako's eyes flashed open.


	10. Chapter 10

The fire had diminished into glowing embers giving off enough light for him to see Itachi, Sasuke and Deidara opposite him asleep while Hidan poked at the fire with a long stick looking very bored. Hidan hadn't noticed that he was awake nor that they were in danger of being attacked. He could feel their intent on the wind as his safeguards were being breached one by one.

His outer safeguards were more like warning systems it would let the intruders past through them unlike the inner safeguards closer to him that they were about to trigger. Narako decided that he wouldn't bother his companions and called forth a cloning Jutsu just as he let the ground soak him into its depths. His actions were covered up by the blanket and Hidan wouldn't even realise he was gone.

He travelled through the earth using his earth and wind style creating a bubble around himself propelling him fast and quickly to his destination even though it was pitch black. Narako sprung from the earth dirt flying everywhere near the entrance to his inner safeguards and heard his unwanted guest's feet as they raced unknowingly to him. They were now about three hundred metres away.

He called on the wind to carry their faint conversation to him.

"…close now. Naruto you take the front, Sakura you take the left and Sai the right. I will take the back and give you the signal. Black opps should be here to give us backup on each side and Shikamaru and Kiba are coming from above to land a surprise second wave attack if we fail." A mature male voice finished.

"I didn't know failing was one of the options." A delicate male voice said in a dead pan tone that was almost teasing.

Someone snorted and laughed, a female, young.

"It's not for me, but hey, I don't judge." Another laughing male voice made Narako freeze. For some reason he recognised that voice, felt it to the depths of his soul. It hit him hard making him fall back, his eyes going wide. Who was that? It sounded like his own voice but…happy. An emotion he didn't even know he could feel anymore, if he had ever truly felt it before. There as just life and days and months and years, there was breathing, training, eating and sleeping. That had been his life. Now he felt curiosity had whom that voice belonged to. And no matter what he would find out.

"Okay let's split here." A still chuckling voice said. Narako recognised as the first male who had spoken.

He felt them penetrate the last outer barrier in different areas a few minutes later and sense the one he sought coming straight at him.

…

Naruto felt an itching sensation at the back of his neck making him uncomfortable as he ran towards his target, the Akatsuki.

Naruto had been assigned ever since he reached Jonin level two years ago to track down and destroy the Akatsuki. They were becoming a too big a threat to the hidden villages their ways violent and destructive as they hunted the world for Jinchuriki's. No one not even the informant that had cluing them in on information for years about the Akatsuki knew exactly what they were planning. They knew not who the spy was only that he left messages for them to find and he was always right. That's why when 'he' said that most of the Akatsuki would be heading to the Hidden Sand village to steal something they had seized the opportunity to wipe them out once and for all.

Naruto had seen the Akatuski's work, had cleaned up after them, had watched Sakura heal the wounded and had buried the dead himself. He had dedicated his work to taking them down. Yet they knew barley anything about them, they didn't even know half their members. They knew Itachi, Deidara and their leader Pien. The rest were mysteries, but rumours about the members grew fast, too fast to truly separate sightings from just plain false rumours.

Naruto's face set into an expression of sudden serious determination. He would take down the Akatsuki no matter what.

_"__I will take down Itachi no matter what"_

The echo of Sasuke's voice crazed with determination whispered in his mind making him wince. Naruto's shoulder itched making him want to rub the old wound. It seemed like a century had passed since he last saw the stony face of his best friend other than in his dreams.

Time had passed so quickly and yet with every moment that passed his absent presence became more painful. One moment he had been about to face of Sasuke trying to force him back to the village. Then next he was waking up from a year long coma. He was told that when Kakashi had found him he had brought him back to be buried, he had no pulse, he wasn't breathing, his body had even cooled, his bodily functions had stopped, and not even a single sign that life still remained in his body.

However everyone had been puzzled when they found out the results of Tsunade's first medical inspection. When a jinchuriki died their inner beast was supposed to be released, yet the seal was still intact and the nine tailed fox still resided within him. Therefore he still must be still alive.

Tsunade had immediately tried everything in the book to bring his conscious mind back; they even brought in medical ninja's from around the world. Nothing worked. Then one day he Naruto just opened his eyes. It was a medical mystery even to this day.

When finally he had recovered he had instantly gone in search for Sasuke but not even a whisper could be found. Naruto –not without a fight- went back to his training with his sensei. He had travelled the world learning different techniques learning how to control the monster inside of him. Until the day Jiriaya had died by the hands of Pien, the leader of the Akatsuki by admission. It had been a rude awakening to the world of evil, a world where groups like the Akatsuki lived in the shadows.

No longer though. Destroying the Akatsuki may not solve the problem of all the evil in the world but it would be one step taken in the right direction.

Naruto didn't even sense the flying wire until it wrapped around his body like a deadly hug by long multiple arms.

Naruto grunted as he fell to the ground his sudden stop making him roll a few metres.

Naruto struggled against his bonds violently, knowing that if he stayed bound it may be the death of him. An enemy was near and he could not be venerable to attack. His soft skin was broken as he tightened his muscles and relaxed trying to weaken its strength. With one last great heave broke through. Flipping to his feet he looked around warily his breathing a little ragged from both the hard run and the pain from the many cuts the wire had caused. But also from astonishment no one had snuck up on his like that in a long time.

He circled around looking for the enemy. He waited for the next attack his kunai knife already held at the ready.

To his surprise a copy of himself languidly loped out of the bushes out into the open. It was like one of his clones walking up to him...yet not. This man was a little more buff but not by much, his muscles more pronounced, his eyes coldly curious, his mouth cut into a tense line.

He was wearing a moss green t-shirt that fell of him yet at the same time moulded perfectly to his form, the v at his neck displayed a muscled tanned chest that was slashed with cruel scars. His black pants ended at his knees torn in some places. There was something about him that said he was uncomfortable out in the open, like he was born to live in the deepest shadows. He moved like he was a part of the jungle that surrounded them, even the leaf's that swayed in the wind could feel his predatory presence and moved out of this man's way. Every pore screamed at Naruto that this was dangerous…yet he didn't feel threatened.

The man stopped and they both looked at each other for a moment, assessing each other.

"Who are you?" The man asked tilting his head to one side as he started to circle him like a predator trying to find out whether he was prey.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto followed his movements. Other than his looks there was something about him that was familiar. Like Naruto should know him but didn't. Like something was blocking his mind from remembering something vitally important about this man and why they looked so alike.

"My name is-" He started.

"Naruto." The man murmured huskily finishing for him coming to a standstill his whole body tensing. Naruto nodded even more confused.

His eyes turning shocked, the coldness seeping out to become wide and glassy as if he had gotten lost in his own dream world pulled away from reality.

Naruto looked at him getting worried, wondering what the hell was going on. His head started to hurt like a bitch as he thought harder and harder. What couldn't he remember?

Abruptly the man snapped out of it. He stood there in stunned silence his head down his expression hidden in the hair that had fallen around him, before he moved forward toward Naruto with ground eating strides.

Naruto couldn't force his body to move as the man came to stop abruptly right in front of him. He was frowning fiercely as if trying to figure something out, the answer just out of reach.

The man lifted his hand and to Naruto's shock it was trembling. He went to touch him then hesitated like an invisible shield coated his body stopping him from touching him.

Naruto lifted his own hand curious at what he might do. The mysterious man looked at it for a moment before putting his own hand up against it slowly, palm to palm, fingers to fingers.

An electric jolt struck Naruto down to his very core; every part of him shuddered and burst open like a raw deep life threatening wound forcibly cut painfully opened again.

And just like that everything came flooding back.

The feel of another sharing his safe haven of warmth and protection cocooning them. The sound of his own cries mingling with another in a cacophonous cry of fear as they entered into a new foreign world. The feeling of never being alone cuddled him like a warm blanket. Flashes of the same blue eyes staring back at him burst into his mind as they rested upon some sought of alter. His father stood over them tears in his eyes, his yellow hair blowing in the wind that was laced with a heavy power as his hand came down. Then the pain, severe and fierce in his stomach as he was crammed full with the power that consumed him and moulded to his very soul.

Then all of a sudden he was alone, the blue eyes were nowhere to be found and his pain filled howls no longer chorused with another. He was completely and utterly alone, the comfort seeping from his soul leaving a cold dark place. The feeling was so raw and painful he wanted to do anything to escape the pain. So he had pushed the memories back into the deepest recesses of his mind. Until now.

As the skin of his twin brother brushed his own, his familiar smell filled his senses changed yet the same. And suddenly the crushing loneliness of knowing that some important element missing was gone. He felt…complete.

Naruto stared at the man in a new light their unbreakable twin bond born again, their eyes catching each other and holding a communication neither of their understood forming between them. The severed strings of their bond that had ached for their counterpart for a lifetime moulded once again together irrevocably blending into one. Their hearts stuttered then beat in synchronicity their breath heaved to the same rhythm as something clicked on an elementary level.


	12. Chapter 12

Narako was shocked as memories bombarded him, he felt like for the first time in a very long time that he wanted to cry, something he hadn't done since the day Nagato had taken him off the streets.

Naruto. The name that had been on the tip of his tongue for years, the name he had struggled to remember ever since they had been broken apart. Time had no effect on the bond between twins; it was tattooed down to their very soul.

It changed everything; time seemed to stop as the earth to them had ceased moving.

It didn't matter that they didn't know each other's favourite colour or what they liked for breakfast. Who their friends were or why they had been separated. They were together again, aware of each other's existence and nothing could change that.

An understanding formed between them an unspoken connection that was undeniable and potent, like a power flow of energy that buzzed between them.

Narako had no idea how much time passed as they just stood there soaking up each other's presence. Narako was the first to slowly pull back.

"I…I…" He didn't know what to say. What were you supposed to say? Was there a social protocol for finding a lost twin brother you had forgotten? Narako didn't think so, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. Which in later contemplation wasn't the greatest impulse.

"Narako."

Naruto frowned in confusion.

As soon as the single word came out Narako wanted to face palm, he was so shaken he couldn't even string a sentence together properly. It was strange being so out of his element, words had never been come to him or more like the right words.

"My name is Narako." He clarified.

"Narako…it suits you somehow." Naruto nodded pulling back further to put a hand on Narako's shoulder.

"What…How…Why…Um." Naruto struggled to get the right words out. Narako knew instantly what he was trying to ask.

"I have no idea…coincidence, fate, instinct, who knows?" Narako said softly his voice a little shaky.

"I wasn't ever expecting to ever…you know." Naruto cleared his throat.

Narako nodded.

"Me neither."

There was a moment of silence not awkward more thoughtful as they just stared at each other comparing each other to themselves. Naruto suddenly frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked bluntly in a tone of amazement.

Narako suddenly had the strangest urge to do something he hadn't know he still knew how to do…smile. There was just something in his voice that made Narako's stone ice heart melt. A childlike innocence yet vast wise experience shone in his blue eyes something that when he looked in the mirror had ached to see, instead of the haunted swirling depths that stared back at him.

"You are not educated in the art of subtlety, are you?" Narako asked with a hint of amusement.

Despite the seriousness of the situation Naruto grinned.

"That's what Sakura always says – oh shit! Sakura! The Akatsuki! The mission – oh shit!" Naruto repeated, cursing at his own stupidity.

"Don't worry they have yet to get through my shields around the camp." Narako assured him reaching out his senses to discover that they were dangerously close to breaching them though.

Naruto froze.

"Why are you protecting the Akatsuki? They're all murderers and traitors, anarchists in the least." Naruto whispered disgusted.

"You're not…you're not….with them are you?"

"I'm not a member but yes I am traveling with them." Narako confessed not remembering a time where he had spoken so much let alone to someone he barely knew. Yet in his broken scarred soul was a voice that said he could trust him, said that he would never betray him or others he considered family or friends…if he had any.

He was still in a state of shock somewhat, the situation almost unreal he struggled believing what his heart told him was true. He had a brother. A brother that his instincts told him could trust something they didn't do often. But he had learnt a long time ago to trust in his gut instinct… even if it went against his very nature.

"Why?" Naruto asked stunned.

Narako hesitated, his sense of duty and confidentiality to Nagato fighting against his need to be truthful to his brother. He wanted – needed even craved someone that he didn't have to lie to.

Brother…he had a brother…he had family….he wasn't…alone anymore. His mind faltered trying to understand and accept even the concept of what had turned into his reality. He had had Nagato but it wasn't the same…they were student and teacher, father figure and lost boy. His loyalty to Nagato had never been tested so greatly.

"We are travelling to the Hidden Sand." Narako replied vaguely opting for a part-truth.

"Why?" Naruto was relentless.

"I...I…I can't tell you." Narako sighed in frustration he just couldn't bring himself to betray Nagato there was too much history between them too much friendship. Naruto's frown deepened.

"Can't or won't?" Naruto challenged suddenly angry.

"Won't. Okay? You may be my…my… brother, but no offense, but I don't know you and even though I want to trust you...I just can't tell you, not yet anyway." Narako rubbed his temples a headache forming from keeping Naruto's team mates away from his traveling companions. They were beating against his barrier with surprising strength.

"Fine, but promise you will tell me eventually and I'll drop it…for now." Naruto frowned more concerned than angry.

Narako was halfway through nodding when he felt a shifting in the air around him. He dropped to the ground as he missed the sharp bladed edge of a kunai knife. He had been so distracted he had let someone sneak up on him!

"No! He's my brother!" Narako shouted throwing his arms out as if to protect him with his very body. Something no one had ever done before. He had no doubt Nagato would protect him but this man his…brother a stranger in many ways did it so readily.

But Naruto got in the way and the knife pierced his heart gruesomely. Narako's eyes widened and his heart lurched, his stomach dropped and he felt sick as he watched Naruto fall almost in slow motion. He was sent into a dark well Naruto's agonised scream renting through his mind making him want to arch up from the agony of knowing once again he was being parted from his brother forcefully and once again he could do nothing about it. Powerlessness tore through him and ripped into his heart deeper than any knife could pierce.


End file.
